Currently, video reproducing devices such as television sets, DVD players (DVD recorders), and Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc players (Blu-ray disc recorders) employ image quality improvement techniques for improving image quality in reproducing videos.
Examples of the image quality improvement techniques include edge enhancement for sharpening edges in a video, texture restoration for improving visualization of detailed portions in a video, noise removal, and color correction.
However, according to the conventional techniques, although there are methods for improving image quality depending on panel types or user's specifications, there exists a drawback in which it is difficult to appropriately improve the image quality dynamically with respect to each scene.
Furthermore, except for up-convert processing, the conventional techniques result in adverse effects depending on a video image, thereby it is difficult to apply an appropriate image quality improvement technique to the video image at the time.
For example, in order to clearly display an image of a human face, the color correction or the edge enhancement is effective; however, there is a drawback in which the noise removal or the texture restoration may cause adverse effects.